Ruchiga
by XxXBleachBabeXxX
Summary: ichigo has been sent off to collage for 6 years and while he is gone rukia has a baby that ichigo dont know about. 6 years later ruchiga is 5 and already has everything she wants. but a real father renji cant be her father forever. what will ichigo think?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- IT'S A GIRL**

Retsu- it's a girl!

Retsu looked at hanataro who looked like he was going to be sick.

Retsu- good job hanataro. You did a good job for your fist time

Hanataro- im- im going to be sick

Retsu- you will get use to it.

Hanataro ran to the bathroom as retsu handed the baby girl to rukia. Rukia took her new daughter and smiled while retsu left the room. Renji looked down at the baby standing by rukia.

Renji- she's beautiful

Rukia- yeah, I just wish her father was here.

Renji looked down then at the new baby.

Rukia- its been a year. I have a feeling he's not coming back

Renji- he has got to finish collage rukia.

Rukia- yeah, I know.

Renji- ill be here for her in till ichigo comes back

Rukia looks at renji

Rukia- are you sure?

Renji- yes.

Rukia smiled and renji kissed her forehead. They both looked at the baby.

Renji- what's her name?

Rukia- ……ruchiga….ruchiga kurosaki.

Renji- pretty

Rukia- yeah.

**Ruchiga's first birthday!!**

Rukia woke up that morning by a knock on the door rukia walked to the front door in nothing but a robe and slippers. She answered it and seen hitai and ranigiku.

Hitai is hitsugaya's and ranigiku's little boy he had short black hair and he had aqua eyes like his dad. they had him a week before ruchiga and is ruchiga's best friend.

Rukia- hi hitai. Hi ranigiku

Hitai- where ruchiga?

Rukia- she is in her room asleep.

Hitai held up a present and rukia took it.

Rukia- thanks hitai ill see you later on okay.

Hitai- hai!

Ranigiku- bye rukia

Hitai- bye ruka-chan

Rukia laughed as they left rukia placed the present underneath the coffee table and went to her daughters room and to her crib and looked at the sleeping baby. Ruchiga had curly orange hair and skin as white as snow.

Rukia- ruchiga…..

She called out ruchiga's name over and over again in till she saw

Ruchiga's big brown chocolate eyes like her fathers. All rukia could do was smile.

Rukia- happy birthday hunny!

Ruchiga rubbed her eyes and stretched her mouth letting out a soft small yawn.

Ruchiga- hmm?

Rukia- its your birthday

Ruchiga sat up quickly with a smile like her mothers. When ruchiga heard birthday all she could think about was cake and ice cream. By when she heard it was her birthday she knew she was going to be spoiled by the soul society. She and hitai has been spoiled sense day one and Its been forever had sense someone has baby and to captain yamamato ruchiga and hitai is the last, so everyone wants to make it worth while.

Ruchiga- ish mine?

Rukia nodded

Ruchiga- lets go mama! We have to go!

Rukia and ruchiga got ready and went to the front door. Ruchiga was wearing a white spring dress. Rukia opened the door and ruchiga walked out followed by rukia who shut and locked the door. Rukia took ruchiga's hand and they walked along the halls of the soul society.

Ruchiga- mama were we go?

Rukia- mama has to talk to grandpa.

Ruchiga jumped up and down and led the way.

Rukia- stay close ruchiga!

Rukia yelled from behind her. They arrived at yamamato's head quarters and ruchiga planted her hands on the door trying to push it open. Without ruchiga knowing rukia slightly opened it letting her do the rest. Ruchiga ran in seeing yamamato and ran up the stairs and onto his lap in the chair.

Ruchiga- chu see meh ganpa?!

Rukia walked to the center of the room and yamamato laughed.

Yamamato- yes I did ruchiga, now go outside while me and mommy talk.

Ruchiga- okay granpa.

Ruchiga jumped down and ran outside where she met up with hitai. Rukia waited till ruchiga was all the way out and looked at yamamato.

Yamamato- sigh I don't know when rukia.

Rukia- you said by her first birthday.

Yamamato- I talked to kisuke and he said ichigo had 4 more years of collage.

Rukia looked down as if she was about to cry but held it in looking back up at yamamato.

Yamamato- it cant be helped rukia, I'm sorry

Rukia- its okay….

Yamamato looked at rukia.

Yamamato- put on a smile it s the princesses birthday.

Rukia smiled with a laugh, she looked around.

Rukia- where did she go?

Yamamato- she went with the prince (hitai)

Rukia giggled along with yamamato


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- happy birthday ruchiga-chan!**

Once Rukia was off the phone with renji telling him to get ruchiga's present from the house, she walked out of the captains head quarters shutting the door. She stopped outside by the door looking around.

Rukia- where did she go? She was just here.

She went down the hall and turned the corner to find hitai and ruchiga playing. Hitsugaya and ranigiku stood beside them. Rukia approached them.

Rukia- having fun?

Hitsugaya- hmm?

Hitsugaya and ranigiku turned and seen rukia and smiled.

Hitsugaya- well I'm not but they sure are.

Rukia- I see. You 3 want to come to the party with us?

Ranigiku- sure. C'mon hitai.

Rukia- lets go ruchiga.

The 2 mothers held out their hand for the kids to grab. Once they did they walked to the kuchiki house where the party was being held.

Hitai- ish my birf-day dada?

Hitsugaya- no its ruchiga's.

Hitai- ooh.

They opened the door and seen all the captains and lieutenants. Everyone seen them come in and yelled " HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUCHIGA!!" and ruchiga's face came too life. Her and hitai took each others hands and ran to greet everyone together. Rukia and ranigiku sat with nemu, soi-fon, yourichi, and retsu. While hitsugaya went with aizen and gin.

Retsu- hitai and ruchiga has grown so fast.

Soi-fon- yes they have.

Yourichi- they will be like their dads.

Ranigiku- hopefully not.

Everyone laughed joking around but rukia. She couldn't help but to think that ruchiga's real dad, ichigo, wasn't going to want anything to do with ruchiga. After all he still doesn't know.

Nemu- don't worry rukia. Ichigo will come back.

Retsu- yes, he will.

Rukia- I hope so….

Ranigiku- and if not you have renji.

Yourichi- true.

Rukia- deep sigh yeah I guess….

Just then the door's opened and rukia quickly looked at the entrance hoping it was ichigo. In came renji and ruchiga and hitai ran to him still holding hands. Rukia sighed sadly.

Rukia thinking- _yamamato was right….im just going to have to wait….._

Renji kissed ruchiga's forehead and placed the present on the table next to rukia. He kissed her cheek.

Renji- hey.

Rukia- hey.

Renji grabbed a beer and went to the guys. They exchanged hand shakes and he took a seat laughing with them.

Yourichi- see. Renji is a good guy.

Rukia- mmm.

Byakuya came out of his room and went to rukia.

Byakuya- hey sis.

Rukia got up and hugged her older brother. Once did so he looked around.

Byakuya- where is the she?

Rukia shrugged. Ruchiga and hitai came out from the hallway and ran to byakuya, he picked both of them up and kissed them both setting them down walking to the guys also sitting down.

Gin- my, my cant get enough rest can you byakuya

Byakuya- apparently not gin.

Aizen- of course.

Hitsugaya- hey, does anyone know when big head is coming back?

Byakuya- ichigo?

Gin- well, I forgot all about him.

Aizen- hmm I don't know

Renji- its going to be a while.

Byakuya- hmm?

Renji- ichigo was suppose to come back ruchiga's first birthday. But according to rukia's expression when she seen me its going to be a while.

Hitsugaya- what do you mean?

Renji- when I opened the door I caught a glimpse of rukia's face. Her smile was so alive. Like as if she won 1 million dollars or something. But when she seen it was me…..that smile went away quicker then anything.

Aizen- if I wasn't mistaken I would say you liked rukia.

Byakuya glared at renji very slightly.

Renji- I'm not its just I-

Rukia- okay everyone thanks for coming to ruchiga's first birthday.

They looked at rukia who was now standing holding ruchiga. Hitai was by his mom.

Rukia- say thank you ruchiga.

Ruchiga placed her index finger to her bottom lip smiling cutely as she mumbled

Ruchiga- …..tank chu

Everyone laughed and they all had cake and ice cream. Ruchiga had lots of toys and clothes from the soul society. Once they party was over everyone left. Hitai, ranigiku, and hitsugaya went home and so did ruchiga and rukia. Ruchiga put on her P.j's and rukia set her in her crib.

Rukia- had fun today baby girl?

Ruchiga- yesh mama. Can I ride my toy jeep that daddy renji bought meh.

Rukia- tomorrow ok.

Ruchiga- okay.

Rukia bent down and kissed ruchiga and she went to her room and sat at the edge of her bed looking out her window.

Rukia- ichigo…..I miss you….she looks just like you ruchiga does.

Rukia lets tears fall down her face carelessly. She lied down looking at the picture of her and ichigo and she cried herself too sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- who was that?**

4 years later when ruchiga is 5

Ruchiga honked the horn on her toy jeep she got for her first birthday. She rode down the halls past everyone. Kira izuru was holding a stack of papers ruchiga headed toward him and kira spun around dodging the jeep but his papers flew everywhere. Ruchiga looked at him

Ruchiga- SORRY KIRA-KUN!

Kira looked at ruchiga and waved his hand letting her know it was okay. She drove to the division 10 head quarters she parked her jeep and ran into hitsugaya's and ranigiku's house. She went to hitsugaya's desk witch was the first thing you saw when you entered. hitsugaya's looked over his desk and at the little girl in ponytails. Ruchiga had grown taller and her hair is up to her shoulders when its down.

hitsugaya's- ruchiga?

Ruchiga- hello shirou-kun. Whatcha doin?

hitsugaya's- paper work for yamamato.

Ruchiga- boooooring. Where is hitai-kun?

Ruchiga skipped around hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya- he is in his room hold on. HITAI!

Hitai came running in. hitai's hair had also grown a bit so now he had his black hair spiked up no longer then 3 inches.

Hitai- yes?

hitsugaya's pointed to ruchiga and ruchiga skipped to hitai.

Ruchiga- lets go play hitai-kun!

Hitai- why should I play with you?

Ruchiga- come on hitai

Hitai- I don't play with younger girls.

Ruchiga- ….I'm a week younger hitai-kun….

Hitai glared at her and rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

Hitai- fine.

Ruchiga- okay!!

Ruchiga grabbed his hand and they got in the toy jeep.

Hitai- where are we going?

Ruchiga- around!

Ruchiga stepped on the pettle with her right foot as hard as she can and they sped out. They rode all around the soul society.

Hitai- shouldn't you slow down ruchiga?

Ruchiga- why?

Hitai- so we wont get hurt, DUH!

Ruchiga- you worry too much.

Once they were on the first floor of the soul society they went in front of the seritei. Hitai's eyes widen as a man appeared in front of the jeep.

Hitai- STOP RUCHIGA!

Ruchiga- he will move

They got closer and the closer they got he didn't move. She realized he wasn't going no where. She stepped on the brakes and hitai covered his eyes. The car stopped and ruchiga and hitai looked at the man carrying a book bag over his right shoulder. The man smiled looking down at them. He had orange hair and brown chocolate eyes and his skin was white as snow.

Ichigo- hey, you might want to be careful.

Hitai and ruchiga were so shocked. Not ether one of them seen this one before.

Ichigo- see you around.

Ichigo walked past them.

Hitai- ruchiga….who was that?

Ruchiga turned around still in her jeep looking at ichigo leave.

Ruchiga- I-I don't know…..

Hitai- hmmm. Ah! I know who he reminds me of.

Ruchiga looked at hitai as hitai smiled pointing at her.

Hitai- he reminds me of you.

Ruchiga's eyes widen and realized hitai was right.

**Rukia**

Rukia walked out of the house and looked around.

Rukia- RUCHIGA!!

Rukia yelled for her daughter but no response. She thought a moment and she went to hitsugaya's and ranigiku's house. She knocked on the door and they she heard ranigiku say enter. Rukia slid the door open and seen both of them behind hitsugaya's desk.

Ranigiku- hey rukia.

Rukia- hey. Have you guys seen ruchiga I cant find her.

Hitsugaya- she went to play with hitai in the jeep renji bought her.

Rukia- oh. Okay then.

Ranigiku- want to have tea? They will be back soon.

Rukia- okay.

Hitsugaya and rukia sat down in the middle of the living room as ranigiku brang the tea sitting down also.

**Izuru kira**

Kira was all done picking up the papers. He continued to walk down the hall.

Kira- oh these are only papers but they are heavy

Just then ichigo walked in front of him and stopped walking.

Ichigo- need help?

Kira- oh no I'm fine-

Kira peeked his head out on the side of the stack of papers and seen it was ichigo. His eyes widen and he threw the papers up in the air and backed away.

Kira- y-y-y-you….r-r-r-r-RUUUUKIA!!

Kira ran down the hall away from ichigo. Ichigo stood there confused and continuing to walk. Kira told a person and that person told another and so on and so on. Yachiru ran into zaraki's office.

Zaraki- lieutenant?

Yachiru- captain breathing deeply carrot top is back!

The pen that was in zaraki's mouth fell onto the desk and he got up. Soi-fon heard this and went to tell yourichi. She found her about to drink some sake in the field by the S.S

Soi-fon- YOURICHI!

Yourichi- hmm? Nemu?

Soi-fon- breathing deeply with a smile ichigo…..he is back.

Yourichi spit out the sake and got up.

Yourichi- lets go find rukia!

Soi-fon- hai!

Yourichi and soi-fon flash stepped into the soul society when they got there they noticed everyone was going crazy they were running around trying to find rukia.

Yourichi- I think they all found out.

Soi-fon how can you tell?

Yourichi- they are trying to find rukia. Lets go!

Soi-fon- hai.

They both ran to also find rukia.

Ranigiku- man am I tired.

Hitsugaya- me too. yawn

Rukia- I think I better find ruchiga.

She was going to get up when something broke the whole wall were the door was. There was a cloud of smoke and hitsugaya, ranigiku, and rukia got in a stance position. The cloud of some went away and they got in a normal pose. Yourichi and soi-fon stood there.

Hitsugaya- what is it?

Yourichi and soi-fon- ICHIGO IS BACK!!

Hitsugaya's, ranigiku's and rukia's eyes widen. They for made there way to the main head quarters. Hitsugaya, ranigiku, soi-fon, and yourichi went in first closing the door then They got in one of the two lines. Rukia took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey everyone! im back in action! i was lookin through some of my old stories and realized how much i missed it. so i know everyone was nagging me about the ending to this story. so i guess ill finish it. :) i really hope i enjoy the rest)

**Chapter 4- suprize,suprize!**

Rukia opened the door and she watched as the captains and lieutenants were already lined up. With ichigo standing in the middle before yamato she didnt know weither to be happy or to be scared.

Aizen-well, well, well. look who decided to come back. he's alive afterall

Ichigo gave a smirk and then a chuckle. Rukia looked at Renji who didnt even say a word or blink an eye. she had every right to be scared on what would happen.

Ichigo- nah, i decided to stick around for a while.

He then turned and looked at his beloved who stood there without a blink of her watery eyes he smiled and turned to face her and she finally gave a blink of her purple colored eyes that let the tears fall down her cheek she ran into his arms when he dropped his bag and books and he caught her and smiled holding her close to his chest. Ruchiga stood at the cracked doors confused on whats going on. she looked at Renji who she believed was her dad. she listened as a few words were mumbled. Ichigo turned to Renji.

Ichigo- you say something?

Renji- yeah...i said, your a low life son of a bitch.

Rukia's eyes widened and Byakuya showed the only emotion he knew of at the moment, shock. He eyed his lieutenant and Rukia stepped up.

Rukia- Renji-

Ichigo- no, please let him continue

Renji- you expect to come back here out of the blue and everything be okay? Well its not! Not for ruchiga or me!

Rukia- Renji...

Ichigo- you think i didnt want to be there for her you think- wait...what do you mean you.

Renji- tell him Rukia, tell him who has been a father for Ruchiga way more then he has through out Ruchigas 5 years of life.

Yamato- Renji thats enough

Renji- NO! tell him Rukia!

Ichigo stood in shock, his arms loosend grip around his wife and he looked at her.

Rukia- Ichigo, i can explain...ruchiga needed a father figure and renji was-

Ichigo stood in silence.

Ruchiga- daddy...

She stepped in and Renji moved from his place with a whole hearted smile.

Renji- hello baby girl.

She ran to him and eyed Ichigo as she did so. Ichigo stood there with a whole hearted frown.

Ruchiga- daddy, hitai and me wanted to go get ice cream.

Renji nodded

Renji- very well, go tell hitai i said im comming and you wait by the portal for me okay?

Ruchiga nodded and she ran off. Renji turned to Ichigo

Renji- wake up and realize, there was a happy ending way before you even got here so don't go and confuse her.

And at that he was gone. The room remained silent and Ichigo stood confused.

Yamamoto- you all are dismissed. return to your stations.

The captains and lieutenants made their way around Rukia and Ichigo with light chatter amoungs themselfs.

Rukia- Ichigo, she needed-

Ichigo- Its fine i understand. i wasnt there so i dont get to be a dad.

Rukia- thats not true! we'll tell her!

Ichigo- no, he's right. shes too young, it'll just confuse her.

Rukia- i love you Ichigo.

Ichigo held his wife in his arms and kissed her forehead. she looked up at him and smiled and then dug her head back into his chest happily.

**Renji and ruchiga**

Ruchiga- who was that guy daddy

Renji- ...

Ruchiga- dad...you can tell me, i look nothing like u or mommy but i look like him.

Renji- you have her smile

Ruchiga- huh?

Renji- when you smile. i see her...you mother.

Renji looked at his clenched fists.

Hitai- we better get going, we have to go home before we get in trouble.

Hitai jumped out of his chair and threw his cone away and Renji nodded and then took them home.

When they took hitai home renji and ruchiga walked home together.

Renji- Ruchiga...about your question earlier-

Rukia opened the door and smiled at renji and took ruchiga's hand.

Rukia- thanks for everything Renji...

At that she shut the door smiling.

Renji stood outside the house he grunted and clenched his fists.

_( "we'll be together forever right daddy?")_

Renji- damnit.

Ruchiga was pulled into her room and she looked up at her mother.

Ruchiga- mommy, whats going on?

Rukia was trying to ignore her daughter alot had been going through her mind and with ichigo in the other room she knew it was going to come up.

Ruchiga- mommy?

She knew that it was just going to confuse her daughter.

Ruchiga- mom-

Rukia- he's not your dad...

Ruchiga- huh...?

Rukia- renji...he isnt your dad...

She threw her daughters pajama's at ruchiga and made her way out of the room.


End file.
